


Baby fever

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Series: Baby crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Family Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy, implied daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are happily married, but Hinata soon realizes it isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "holy shit I survived my first semester of university" celebratory fic. Because I'm the biggest softie for grumpy characters as dads.

 

They had been married for several years, and both on the cusp of thirty when Kageyama Tobio noticed something was off with his husband. The normally vibrant individual seemed more reserved and much less spontaneous than usual. This worried the former setter, and he wondered if the decision to retire from professional volleyball was taking its toll on Shouyou. He kept a watchful eye on his husband, hoping it was nothing more than a mid-life crisis.

It was three in the morning on November first when Shouyou dropped the bomb. 

"Tobio, are you awake?" he whispered in his husband's ear.

"mmmmph," the other replied, rolling over and mashing his face into the pillow.

"I want a baby."

Tobio  shot up like a rocket, staring at  Shouyou with an look of disbelief.

"You what?!"

"Daichi and Suga have two already, and after babysitting them so many times, I realized just how lonely it is with just you and I," he murmured in reply. Tobio could see tears pricking his husband's eyes, and his expression softened as he lay back down and pulled the smaller man into his chest.

"Idiot. Is that what's been bothering you for so long?"

Shouyou nodded, and Tobio kissed the back of his neck in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tobio asked.

"I was scared of your reaction," he murmured, "I mean, you never seemed like the type who liked children."

"I married you, didn't I?"

Shouyou  growled in reply, causing a small smile to bloom across the setter's face. He leaned in and whispered in his husband's ear.

"I love you  Shouyou, if you want a baby, we can have a baby."

Shouyou whirled around, with a bright smile on his face.

"Really?!"

Tobio kissed him softly, "really."

The next day, Tobio  went to see his sister-in-law, who works for an adoption agency nearby as an intern.  Natsu  would be able to help with the long, hard adoption process. Upon entering her office, he finds her hunched over her computer, with wild red hair pinned back with several clips. He cleared his throat, and she lifted her head and smiled.

"Tobio! What a nice surprise!" She stands and wraps her arms around her brother-in-law's waist, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, your brother has been acting strange lately, and as it turns out he has baby fever."

Natsu shook her head, clucking her tongue, "I knew it would only be a matter of time."

"Do you think you could help us with the adoption process?" Tobio asked.

Natsu walked back over to her computer, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Her expression was stern  before her eyes suddenly lit up as an idea popped into her head. After a few minutes typing on the computer, she lifted her head and looked at Tobio.

"There's no way in hell you two are adopting."

Tobio nearly blew a gasket, "what do you mean?! How else are we going to get a child?!"

"Simple. You're going to give me your sperm."

"HUUUUHHHHH?!"

Natsu  laughed, "God, you're stupid. No wonder you and my brother are married. I meant, I'll be a surrogate, and carry the child. That way he or she is related to both of you biologically. I'll call the fertility clinic, and all you need to do is donate your sperm."

" Natsu...you can't be serious,"  Tobio gasped, "You're only twenty! You'll lose your internship!"

Natsu's  expression hardened, "well would you prefer to spend over ten thousand dollars and wait years in order for the adoption papers to go through? I can tell you right now, my brother can't wait that long. Besides, as long as I make it clear that the child isn't mine, my job should be fine. "

Tobio  pouted, "I guess if you put it that way..."

He watched as his sister-in-law picked up the phone and called the nearby clinic. After chatting for a few minutes, and scribbling a date and time on a piece of scrap paper, she hung up and stood. Walking around her desk, she handed the paper to  Tobio .

"See you on Thursday," she grinned  happily.

" Natsu..."  Tobio  scooped her up and spun her around, "thank you so much."

She laughed, "anytime! I always wanted a cute little niece or nephew, though I never thought I'd have to take things into my own hands."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "you and  Shouyou  will make good parents. Speaking of my brother, go take him out to dinner or something, it's sure to make him feel better in the meantime."

Tobio  was grinning from ear to ear the whole way home. He frightened a few children on the walk out to his car, but it didn't matter to him. He was too happy. Of course,  Shouyou  became suspicious.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, taking a sip of expensive sake. Tobio had taken Natsu's advice and took his husband out to dinner, forgetting that usually his idea of a romantic date is to bring home meat buns and milk and fight over what movie to watch and who tops that night.

"What, can't I take my husband out to dinner?" he protested, taking his left hand to kiss the gold band that has yet to leave the smaller man's finger.

"I guess...but it's so unlike you."

"Well I have a special announcement to make."

Shouyou looked at his husband with bright eyes, "are we adopting?!"

"Better," Tobio grinned, "I'm knocking up your sister."

That came out wrong. So, so wrong. He didn't even realize his mistake until his husband spit  his sake everywhere, earning them glares from the other people.

"WHAT?!"  Shouyou  cried in disbelief.

Tobio's eyes widened, "oh God that sounded bad."

"UM, YEAH."

"I meant she's willing to be a surrogate," he rushed to explain, "I'm not having sex with her or anything I swear! She's just going to carry the child for us!"

Shouyou relaxed, to Tobio's relief.

"So, we're going to have a child?"

The taller man nodded happily, "We have an appointment with the fertility clinic on Thursday. If the sperm takes well, we should be parents by summer."

Tobio had never seen his husband's face light up so brightly. Not even when the taller man sends him a toss. It was like looking into the sun.

"Thank you," he choked, "I love you."

Tobio blushed and looked away, "I love you too, idiot."

Thursday morning, they got a call from Natsu. She had started her period, so it was another two week wait until they could see a fertility doctor. Shouyou was getting anxious, often going for long runs out by his parent's house while his husband worked. Of course, Natsu told their parents about the plan, so they wouldn't feel the need to murder Tobio when Kageyama junior popped out of the wrong Hinata. His mother could sense his anxiety over the matter, so every time he jogged past, she made sure he took a break and got warm by the fire with a hot cup of cider.

"I feel bad, putting Natsu through this," he mumbled to his mother on the day his baby sister was with his husband at the clinic. He blew gently on his mug of hot chocolate as the steam swirled upwards.

"She's doing this because she wants to, dear," Mrs. Hinata explained, taking a sip of green tea, "we knew this would happen from the day you and Tobio got engaged, so it's not like it was a spur of the moment decision on her part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we knew you wanted a family from a very early age. You loved playing house with Natsu when she was just a baby. When you and Tobio got married, your sister and I knew it was only a matter of time when you would get bored with just the two of you. Though, I will admit, I had no idea this was the plan she had in mind, but I think it'll be much better for both of you than adoption."

Shouyou pondered his mother's words before raising the mug to his lips.

"I just hope the baby doesn't have his scowl."

Mrs. Hinata could only laugh in reply.

After Tobio's sperm was implanted, it was a long anxious wait for Shouyou. He knew that it wouldn't happen overnight, but as the days passed, he grew more and more anxious.

"Are you pregnant yet?" He would ask his sister every day on the phone. 

"Don't be silly nii-chan, these things take time," was the response. Eventually, Shouyou gave up, instead choosing to sit by the phone all day and stare at it intently.  Tobio could only handle so much of his husband's childish behaviour.

"Shouyou, what are you so worried about?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't know! Maybe your bad attitude killed your sperm or something, " was the snarky response. Shouyou spent the rest of the evening with an ice pack on his head.

Christmas day, over a month since Natsu went to the clinic, Shouyou awoke to a large dark haired man clinging to him like a teddy bear. He smiled, Tobio wasn't the most affectionate individual, but secretly he was a big softy. Brushing aside his silky black hair, he kissed his husband's forehead tenderly. There was nothing on their bodies but the tangled sheets around their legs, dried remnants  of last night stuck to Shouyou's thighs and stomach and he winced when he rolled over to get up, only to be pulled back down by Tobio.

"Stay," he mumbled.

Shouyou laughed, "it's morning, silly. Merry Christmas, love."

They tenderly kissed, and Tobio pulled his husband close to his side.

"My mom wants us to go over for Christmas dinner," he murmured.

"So does mine."

"Oh shit."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why don't we invite them over here?" Shouyou suggested. Thankfully for them, their families got along okay.

"We could do that."

They grinned and kissed again, this time a little more heated. Shouyou rolled back on top of his husband, straddling his waist when suddenly the doorbell rang, causing both men to groan.

"And I was hoping for another round," Shouyou whined. Tobio hit him with a pillow.

"Just get dressed, you idiot. It's probably Daichi and Suga with the kids."

They quickly dressed, trying to look somewhat presentable. Tobio's hair stuck up in all directions like it did every morning, and Shouyou's limp was quite noticeable; he would have to get back at his husband later for being so rough. When they opened the door, they found Natsu standing at the doorstep.

"Nii-chan!" she cried, leaping into her brother's arms, "merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" he laughed, "What are you doing here so early?"

She held up a small package, "I wanted to give you two your present before anyone else came!"

Shouyou took the package, "come on inside, it's cold out."

Natsu took off her coat and kicked off her boots.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Tobio asked.

"Water is fine, I wasn't feeling well this morning," she explained.

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, returning quickly with a glass of water.

"Bakageyama! Get in here! I wanna open this thing uuuuupppp,"  Shouyou cried from the living room. The two exchanged a glance before joining the sunshine child in the living room. He was practically vibrating with excitement as the other two got under the kotatsu.

"It's not much," Natsu explained with a twinkle in her eye, "but it will be soon."

Shouyou tore open the wrapping paper, opening the lid to the box to find...

"A toy wand?" Hinata asked, holding it up.

"Idiot," Tobio interjected, snatching the pink stick from him, "it's a..."

Tobio was rendered speechless. In his hands was a positive pregnancy test.

"Merry Christmas you two," she smiled happily, "you'll get your real present in August."

Tears pricked Shouyou's eyes, "you're really having our baby?"

She nodded with a big smile, "congratulations, you two."

It was smiles and hugs all around that Christmas day. And sure enough, eight months later Yumi Kageyama was born perfectly healthy, her tiny pink body trembled as she took her first crying breaths. Natsu was the first to hold her, naturally, since the two new fathers were sitting outside  white as a sheet and  drinking apple juice, unable to  handle the delivery. She kissed the  tuft of black hair on the child's head as the nurse returned with a soft pink blanket .

"Good luck, sweetie," she murmured to the infant, "you have two idiots raising you, but they love you very much."

Natsu was aware that she would likely have a hard time giving the child away, having bonded to her over the past nine months, but she willingly handed the child to the nurse to be cleaned up before allowing the new dads in. 

As soon as Natsu and Yumi were transferred to a recovery room, Shouyou bounded in the room with a giant teddy bear, followed by Tobio carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Natsu!" Shouyou cried, tossing the bear into her lap, "you were awesome!"

"Idiot, she did her job," his husband grumbled, handing her the flowers with a small blush on his face, "thank you, again."

Shouyou peered into the bassinet at the little bundle sleeping soundly with her face scrunched up in a pout. He wrinkled his nose.

"She has your scary face, Tobio ."

Natsu giggled, while Tobio gave his husband a poisonous glare.

"Now now , babies features often change over time," Natsu explained, "wait until she grows a little before you compare her to anyone."

Tobio  joined his husband beside the bassinet, their fingers interlocking as they look at their daughter fondly.

"Are you happy?" the taller man asked.  Shouyou  nodded.

"I love you."

Natsu  watched fondly as her brother and brother-in-law shared a tender kiss. She knew her niece was in good hands.

A soft noise from the bassinet startled the two men, and they turned their attention to Yumi, who yawned a big yawn before blinking her eyes open. She looked up at her dads with big blue eyes and her features softened. She didn't cry, she simply looked around in awe at her new surroundings.

"She's beautiful," Shouyou gasped.

"didn't you say she had a scary face two minutes ago?"

"Oh shut up, Bakageyama! She looks like you when her face is scrunched up and constipated-looking!"

Tobio bit his tongue, not wanting to startle the baby .

"Can I hold her?" he asked Natsu.

She giggled, "she's your daughter."

Tobio gently lifted the child as Natsu's words truly sank in. He has a daughter now, a little girl who would look up to him like he's the king of the universe. His mind was reeling at the idea of raising such a beautiful little girl. What if someone broke her heart? What if she had a bad hair day?

"Tobio? Are you alright?" Shouyou asked.

"I don't know how to braid hair!"

Silence.

"Um, Tobio, she's two hours old."

"I know that!"

Shouyou laughed, "come on, baka, you're getting worked up over nothing. She'll be alright."

Tobio looked down at the eight pound bundle in his arms, whom had now fallen back into a more peaceful slumber.

"You really think we can handle this?"

"Oi, I have a strict no return policy here," Natsu grumbled.

Shouyou kissed his sister on the head, "Tobio is a little frightened, that's all. He'll warm up. I really, really appreciate what you've done for us."

And warm up he did. Over the years, Tobio Kageyama grew to love that little girl more than anything else in this world. On long nights when she was battling colic,  Shouyou would wake up the next morning to find his husband sleeping on the couch with the baby sprawled out on top of him. It was amazing how Shouyou wanted the baby originally, but Tobio ended up spoiling her more than him, but the shorter man wouldn't have had it any other way.

They were now thirty five years old, and on that Christmas morning, just like it was five years previously, the two men woke up tangled up in the sheets together. Only this year, they had their clothes on, and wedged in between them was their  sleeping bundle of joy .

"Dad, daddy wake up! It's Christmas!" She yelled, jumping on her fathers. They groaned, wondering why they let her in their bed last night.

"5 more minutes, Yumi..." Shouyou whined, rolling over and going back to sleep. When he opened his eyes again a few minutes later, he was startled to see a pair of big blue eyes and round, fat cheeks glaring at him.

"Get up! Daddy's making breakfast and I want presents!" she cried. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Dad's been taken over by the hug monster," Shouyou cried, squeezing her tightly despite her protests.

"No! Ahhh!" she squealed and squirmed, "daddy help!"

Tobio burst through the door melodramatically, "who dare kidnaps my little girl?"

"Daddy, it's the hug monster!"

Shouyou could see the twinkle in his husband's eye as he climbed onto the bed, "you know how to defeat the hug monster? You cover him with kisses!"

Shouyou yelped as Tobio peppered his face and neck with wet smacks. Letting go of the little girl, Shouyou cried out equally dramatically.

"I've been defeated!"

Yumi cheered and hugged Tobio.

"We did it!"

Tobio kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly, "go wait in the living room, sweetheart. We'll be out in a minute to open presents."

She complied, jumping off the bed and scampering off. Shouyou looked into his husband's steel blue eyes with a loving smile.

"I love seeing you happy and fatherly like this," he confessed, "you used to be so grumpy before she was born. "

Tobio silenced him with a deep, loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas, dumbass."


End file.
